The goal of the proposed research is to provide understanding of the etiology of human genetic disease, and to use this information for rapid molecular diagnosis. The algorithms we are developing for the automation of genetic information data acquisition and interpretation should have applications in the studies of all living organisms. The supercomputing center is a critical resource for this research at a number of levels. First, we make extensive use of the DNA and protein sequence databases and associated software. This is used for primer design for genetic analysis by PCR, and for determining the features of novel molecules whose sequences are determined in the laboratory. Second, we plan to use the supercomputer for calculations of genetic data, using genetic linkage studies with their associated complex probability determinations. Finally, in collaboration with Mark Perlin of Carnegie Mellon University Computer Science Department, we are automating the interpretation of gel images of DNA molecules.